


Not Tonight

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, brief mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick calls Monroe for help with a case, but not really.</p><p>This is a gift for Liz (bluestilinskies) over on tumblr, who is one of the runners-up for The Grimm Network's February Blog of the Month. Congratulations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm.  
> I don't make money from this.  
> This is unbeta'd.

 Nick scrolls through his contact list until he gets to Monroe's number, then presses the call button. It takes four rings for Monroe to answer – quicker than usual. _He must have finished his clock_ , Nick thinks. 

 

“Hey, Nick.”

 

“Hey, man. Do you think you could come over tonight? Hank and I have kind of hit a wall with our case. We could _really_ use your help.”

 

Monroe sighs. “Yeah, I guess. What time?”

 

“Uh, around seven?”

 

“I'll see you then,” Monroe says with a huff.

 

Nick smiles as he hangs up, his plan falling into place. He slips his case report into its folder and takes it to Renard's office, leaving it on his boss's desk. Nick clocks out early – using a bit of his sick time to take half the day off. 

 

When he gets back to his place, he does his best to clean and straighten up. The wet towels on the bathroom floor find a new home in the hamper. The dirty plates in the kitchen sink get washed, dried, and put back in their proper places. He even runs the vacuum cleaner. By the time five o'clock rolls around, it looks like a brand new place. 

 

Next, Nick gets to work in the kitchen. He carefully follows the instructions Mrs. Wurstner gave him for making a chocolate cake. With the exception of a burn on his arm, he manages to make a decent cake. He is quite pleased with himself when he looks at the finished product.

 

At a quarter after six he calls the pizza place Monroe likes and orders an extra large veggie lover's pizza, which arrives promptly at a quarter til seven. Nick rushes around, getting a few last-minute things in order before Monroe arrives. 

 

It's exactly seven when Monroe knocks on the door.

 

“Hey, Monroe, thanks for coming over.”

 

Monroe shrugs. “It's no big deal.”

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

 

Nick lingers at the door after closing it behind his friend. “You always come over when I need you. I just...I wish I could repay you.”

 

Monroe smiles, but lets it fade as he turns around to face Nick. “Do you really think I'd be here if I didn't want to be?”

 

Nick thinks for a moment. “Well, I guess you have a point.”

 

“So, let me see the case file.”

 

“Oh, about that...um...”

 

“What?”

 

Nick smiles and leads Monroe into the living room. There's a veggie lovers pizza and a six-pack of Monroe's favorite microbrew sitting on the coffee table. 

 

“I don't actually need your help tonight.”

 

“Did you...you bought me dinner.”

 

“I didn't know what else I could do. There's also cake in the kitchen. I got the recipe from Bud's wife. I hope it's as good as when she makes it.”

 

“Thanks, man.”

 

“You're welcome. I wish I could do something more, something better.”

 

“Nothing's better than dinner with my best friend.”

 

“I...I'm your best friend?”

 

“Well, yeah. If you weren't I'd have left you for dead a long time ago.”


End file.
